


summer's a knife

by impasgirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Sneaking Out, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend
Summary: based on the lyrics of cruel summer by taylor swift
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	summer's a knife

In the quiet of the night the princess and her knight sat intertwined kissing on the couch in her bedroom excited and overwhelmed. 

High on their fever dream. 

They didn’t want to imagine the nightmare of someone finding out about the secret moments just like these they shared recently. The thrill of their newfound feelings left little space for guilt but the consequences of their forbidden love still rested in the back of their minds.

It was only 2 months ago that the princess realised she had feelings of affection towards her appointed knight. 

It was only 2 weeks ago that the princess kissed her appointed knight in the Spring of Power after he climbed in to comfort her.

Since then the two would sneakily go hide from prying eyes to share a kiss or two every now and then. Princess Zelda liked this new side of him. Link, loyal to his duty now breaking rules. He turned out to be quite the bad boy almost always being the one to steal her away for a private moment together. 

If he was a shiny toy with a price she’d pay all the rupees in the world for him and still that wouldn’t be enough.

To her he was priceless. 

***

Zelda glanced at the clock, waiting was slowly killing her. 

She then turned to look out the window. The sun was starting to set. It was time. She made her way onto the bridge that connected her study and bedroom.

Leaning over the edge to see that there he was waiting for her below. 

Link waved at the princess.

She waved back and then rushed to meet him where he stood. 

“Sorry for leaving for so long, I wanted to get a couple of things”

Link explained and slightly lifted the basket in his hand. 

She smiled. 

“Let’s go” 

The two cautiously made their way out the castle, as not to be seen by anyone, through Castletown and onto Hyrule field. 

He placed a blanket on the grass for them to sit on. Once they got comfortable he proceeded to pull something out of the basket.

Two slices of fruitcake wrapped neatly and tied with a ribbon. He undid it and revealed the content to the princess.

“My favourite!” she cheered. 

The two indulged in the sweet treat. 

Link watched as she ate her piece. The wind slightly blowing through her hair. The golden sunset making her green eyes sparkle. 

It was summertime in Hyrule. 

Zelda caught him staring. He blushed. Now the warmth he felt not only coming from the time of the year. 

She giggled as she noticed his cheeks and tips of his ears turn a rosy colour.

Both had finished eating and laid backdown on the blanket staring at the stars that where now coming out.

After a while Zelda turned to her side to admire the boy that laid next to her. This was still all new to her. She had never felt such strongly about someone. Never has she been in love, if that’s what she felt.

Link lay in the noise of rustling leaves and fireflies buzzing past them, his eyes now shut, his dirty blonde hair glowing in the night light. The shape of his body, it was blue. He was wearing his champions tunic. He looked so pretty and peaceful. 

The feeling she got from this was all fuzzy and warm. Zelda wished they could stay like this forever. The thought met her with sadness.

Devils rolled the dice and landed them with a faith that she knew would end with disaster. And when she prayed to the goddess for her sacred power to be unlocked she could feel the angels roll their eyes at her.

If it was to kill her it only made her want Link more. So she turned to her back, shut off her mind and enjoyed this moment with him.

She wasn’t dying.

***

Link’s head hung low in the glow of the candlelight in the princess’ study. It was late in the night and Zelda was sat in her chair looking over her research notes with him standing against the wall behind her. 

They both had a feeling that time was running out, something evil was brewing quicker by the day, neither said a thing.

In these trying times they were both afraid to screw up, be it the bond they have formed or the sealing of the Calamity. 

They both knew well that their relationship being exposed would get them into big trouble with the king.

But neither were trying to stop it.

Zelda blew out the candle. Cutting any light in the room to make sure no guard would catch a glimpse of them in there. She got up and made her way to Link.

Cupping his face in her hands, the two stared into each other’s eyes. 

She waited for him to make the move. 

And so his hands found their way around her waist and his lips pressed against her own. 

In the cool chill of midsummer night the two embraced in a sweet kiss.

***

“Are you okay, princess?”

“I’m fine” she said but it wasn’t true.

They were atop Link’s horse, him in the front and her in the back holding onto his waist tightly. 

It was the day before Zelda’s seventeenth birthday and he sensed earlier that she wasn’t feeling very happy about it and suggested they go horseback riding so she snuck through the garden gate and met him at the royal stable but avoided any staff while he took out his horse. It would be less suspicious if it just looked like Link was going out. 

They came to a stop near a tree on Hyrule Field to sit down for a rest for their sake and the horses.

Sitting side by side they both looked out at the view in front of them. Green fields of promise.

Zelda fiddled with her fingers.

“I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you”

She cried. This caught him off guard. 

He placed his hand on top of hers in an effort to comfort her. 

“Link, for whatever it's worth...”

She started, her hands shaking as he caressed them. 

“I love you”

It came out as a whisper.

“I love you”

She repeated a little louder. Now trying to stare into his eyes but his gaze was directed at the ground. 

He blinked in realisation of her love confession. She took a deep breath and giggled softly. 

“I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"

He looked up, grinning like a devil. 

“I love you too”

***

Every night that summer that the princess spent with her knight only further sealed their fate.

No rules in breakable heaven. 

But time came and it broke.

Here they were in the plain in front of Fort Hateno. It took her beloved almost being killed by a guardian for her sacred power to unlock. Zelda saved him or so she thought until the sound of his body thumping onto the ground was heard behind her. 

Link was wounded bad. 

Calamity Ganon had struck the day before and the two of them had been on the run since. He fought many, too many enemies in their path.

All of Hyrule was in shambles. Death surrounded them. The kingdom had fallen.

The princess was knelt on the dirt holding her dying knight in her arms. He was bleeding out and she’d be the last to know. 

Tears poured down her face as he gathered all of his energy to look at her one last time. This was the girl that he loved all these months and having the joy of being loved by her was something he prayed would never come to an end. 

But when he prayed it was that the king doesn’t discover their secret relationship, he didn’t know he’d be dying in the name of love.

But he was okay with that. His body gave out.

Zelda placed her ear to Link’s chest to hear his heart still beating.

It was a cruel summer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favourite ts songs so it’s my personal headcanon that the events of the calamity took place during late summertime. also link doesn’t die here obvi i decided to end it at the moment before the sword speaks to zelda so yeahhh. thank u for reading <3


End file.
